A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of child-proofing products, more specifically, a safety plug that prevents access to the electrical prongs of a male electrical plug when fully or partially inserted into an electrical outlet or female plug.
Small children are constantly on the go, and often times are highly curious. This is part of the developmental process, but can be dangerous where access is available to electrical plugs and electrical outlets. There have been numerous attempts to improve the safety of electrical outlets, electrical plugs, and connections therewith. There are products that cover the electrical outlets on the wall in order to prevent a child from inserting small objects therein. There have been or are products that ensure a secure connection of a male electrical plug to a wall outlet. However, no attempt has been made to protect the space that may exist between where male prongs connect with a female plug or an electrical outlet.
The device of the present application seeks to address the need of concerned parents by providing a device that prevents access to the space between where a male plug inserts the male prongs into the female slots of an electrical outlet or a female plug.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with child protection against electrical outlet and plugs, generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a child resistant safety plug accessory that fits onto an existing male prong plug in order to insulate and protect the male prongs from producing an electrical arc with auxiliary objects when being inserted, removed, or used to transmit electricity from a female pronged plug or electrical outlet; wherein the child resistant safety plug accessory is comprised of an interfacing member that is defined with an inner surface and an outer surface whereby the inner surface abuts against a plug wall; wherein the interfacing member includes slots that align and correspond with the various prongs of a male pronged plug such that the interfacing member slides over the various prongs of the male pronged plug; wherein collapsible prong members extend outwardly from the outer surface in order to encompass the various prongs of the male pronged plug when un-inserted into an electrical outlet or female electrical plug; wherein the collapsible prong members are biased outwardly, and collapse when pressed against an external surface of the electrical outlet or female electrical plug, and which thereby covers any gaps that would otherwise be exposed during insertion, removal, or in use of electrical transmission with respect of the male pronged plug.
The Eckert Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,320) discloses an electrical plug that has a retractable sheath over the prongs, which retracts when the plug is inserted into the outlet. However, the retractable sheet is integrated into the construction of a male pronged plug, and is not an accessory that is specifically designed for use with an existing male pronged plug, and which is able to secure itself thereon.
The Hsieh et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,082) discloses a safety plug with a spring loaded cover over the prongs that automatically retracts as the plug comes in contact with the outlet. Again, the safety plug is integrated into the design of the male pronged plug, and is not an accessory that is configured for use with an existing male pronged plug.
The Wooten Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,739) discloses a male electrical plug with a retractable prong cover in which the plastic sheath slides into the plug body when the plug is inserted into the outlet. Again, the retractable prong cover is not part of an accessory that is installed on an existing male pronged plug, and which protects the prongs during insertion, removal, or connection with an electrical outlet.
The Degaetano Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,435) discloses a safety electrical plug in which the prongs are cover with a retractable plastic sheath that retracts upon entry into the outlet. Again. The safety electrical plug includes the sheaths in the construction of the safety electrical plug, and is not an accessory that can attach onto and secures itself to an existing male pronged plug.
The Belleci Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,411) discloses an electrical plug with a retractable prong shield. Again. The electrical plug includes the shield in the construction of the electrical plug, and is not an accessory that can attach onto and secures itself to an existing male pronged plug.
The McIntyre Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,684) discloses an electrical plug having an insulating sheath that is spring-biased to a position cover the prongs of the plug and which retracts, baring the prongs, as it is inserted into an electrical outlet. Again. The electrical plug includes the sheaths in the construction of the electrical plug, and is not an accessory that can attach onto and secures itself to an existing male pronged plug.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a child resistant safety plug accessory that fits onto an existing male prong plug in order to insulate and protect the male prongs from producing an electrical arc with auxiliary objects when being inserted, removed, or used to transmit electricity from a female pronged plug or electrical outlet; wherein the child resistant safety plug accessory is comprised of an interfacing member that is defined with an inner surface and an outer surface whereby the inner surface abuts against a plug wall; wherein the interfacing member includes slots that align and correspond with the various prongs of a male pronged plug such that the interfacing member slides over the various prongs of the male pronged plug; wherein collapsible prong members extend outwardly from the outer surface in order to encompass the various prongs of the male pronged plug when un-inserted into an electrical outlet or female electrical plug; wherein the collapsible prong members are biased outwardly, and collapse when pressed against an external surface of the electrical outlet or female electrical plug, and which thereby covers any gaps that would otherwise be exposed during insertion, removal, or in use of electrical transmission with respect of the male pronged plug. In this regard, the child resistant safety plug accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.